A Story Written in Blood
by Roy D Harper
Summary: A failed mission was all that it took for Naruto to lose it all he had. Now, in search of the culprit, he will travel the world, making enemies and allies while finding clues of who tarnished his name. But remember, that a story of a sword, is written in blood. Bad Summary/StrongNaruto/SwordsmanNaruto
1. Prologue: Dishonor

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome to this new story called 'A Story Written in Blood'. If you had followed me for a while now, you probably know that I am a big fan of LoL. And recently I had been playing a lot with Yasuo, and I made my first pentakill with him. Now, because of that I want to make a story dedicated to this character that has a great story behind him. Some important things before we start:**

 **Naruto personality will be somewhat like Yasuo, I will borrow some of his quotes.**

 **There will be no Uchiha Massacre.**

 **The pairing I think will be multiple but no harem. What do I mean with this? That like in real life, he will have a lover or girlfriend, but for x reasons, they will end it.**

 **And that's all, so we can begin.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu name**

 **Prologue: Dishonor**

"So, you want me to train you?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, asked the young boy in front of him. It was a blond boy, not older than 5 with blue-ocean eyes.

The kid nodded shyly "Yes. People says that you are really strong and I want to be strong too." was his simple explanation and Hiruzen nodded.

"Oh. And why don't you ask your father? He is strong also."

"Dad and mom are busy with Subaru. I don't want to annoy them. I know how important it is for him to control the Kyubi." The kid said and Hiruzen chuckled.

"I see. Well, I don't see why I couldn't have another apprentice at this age." Hiruzen said standing up and looking at the child directly to the eye "But have this in mind; I won't go easy on you, Naruto."

Naruto Namikaze, eldest son of the Fourth Hokage, grinned as he nodded "Yes sensei!"

 ***1 Month Later***

"Naruto, please come here a second." Hiruzern said to his apprentice as he was sitting down on the soft grass.

Naruto opened his eyes as he stood up from the lake he was meditating. He jumped in front of his sensei "Yes sensei?"

Hiruzen smiled warmly to the 4-year old and patted the ground next to him "Sit down my boy, I want to give you something."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Is this a trick?"

Hiruzen chuckled "Not at all my dear boy. Now sit down, that I have something you might enjoy."

Naruto nodded slowly as he sat down next to the man that has been teaching for a month now. What started like pure torture, he adapted as his training. His body and mind are stronger and he knows the basic and advanced chakra control exercises. "What is it sensei?"

Hiruzen took out a scroll from his robes and opened it. A cloud of smoke was formed and when it dispersed, a sword longer than Naruto appeared on Hiruzen's hand.

Naruto watched with awe the gigantic sword in front of him. He turned to his sensei with the same expression "What is that sensei?"

"This, is your sword, Naruto." Hiruzen said handing the sword to him "I believe that you can use it to help people, to protect those important to you. To keep the Will of Fire alive. Keep it with you, and you will always be safe."

Naruto nodded as he stumbled with the weight of the weapon. "It is heavy."

Hiruzen smiled "Don't worry, you will get used to it with time. Now, I think I know some special techniques that you can learn."

 ***1 Year Later***

"Are you sure about this Hiruzen?" Minato Namikaze asked to his predecessor. Today he came with a request that Minato wasn't too keen of.

Hiruzen nodded "I am. I believe that Naruto is prepared to become a genin now."

Minato sighed "I don't know Hiruzen. Don't you think he has to enjoy his childhood? I mean, he is only five."

Hiruzen nodded with a stern face "That might be true. But Kakashi was the same age when he graduated."

"That is a different situation. This is my son we are talking about."

Hiruzen opened his eyes and looked at Minato "Minato, you and Kushina trusted me the training of Naruto, and as his sensei, I believe he is ready." Minato opened his mouth but Hiruzen talked first "And if you don't trust my word, then have hope in your son."

Minato looked down, thinking about it. If this is Naruto wants, he can give it to him. He never asks for much so this one thing should be allowed.

"Okay Hiruzen. I will allow it. The exams are tomorrow, I'll leave you to find him a team and a sensei."

Hiruzen bowed with a smile "Thank you for your comprehension, Minato." he then **shunshined** to tell his apprentice the good news.

 ***Namikaze Residence***

"WOW! You are so cool, Big Bro!" Subaru Namikaze praised his older brother as he sheathed his sword. Subaru had red hair just like his mother, purple eyes, and white skin with three whiskers like marks on his face.

Naruto smirked at his brother "Thanks, Subaru. But I still need to train more."

"Really!? Why!?"

Naruto shrugged "To be strong and protect you of course. What's the point then?"

Subaru eyes shined, knowing that his brother is strong for him. "Bro, I want to be strong as you..."

Naruto smiled as he ruffled his hair "One day. But you are strong too. You have the nine tails power, remember?"

Subaru looked down "Yeah, but I still don't know how to channel it and my control sucks."

Naruto scratched his chin "That's bad." He raised his finger as he got an idea "Hey! Why don't I help you?"

Subaru grinned "Really!?"

Naruto smirked with a nod "Really."

"Am I interrupting something?" Hiruzen asked as he appeared behind the boys. Naruto saw him and bowed.

"Hello sensei."

Subaru grinned seeing the former hokage "Hey Old Man! Hey, guess what!? My bro is going to teach me to be like him! Isn't he the coolest!?"

Hiruzen chuckled "That's good, Subaru. I hope you become strong under his teachings." He turned to Naruto "Naruto; I talked with your father and he agreed on letting you take the exam earlier."

Naruto grinned as he stabbed his sword to the ground "Thank you sensei! I promise I won't let you down!"

Subaru looked confused by what just happened "What exam are you taking Big Bro?"

Naruto smiled at his brother "Well, tomorrow I will be taking the genin exam." he informed him and Subaru eyes widened.

"WHAT! But we aren't in the academy yet!"

Naruto shrugged "Guess I am that good."

Hiruzen chuckled seeing how the ego of his student grew by every word of praise that Subaru gave him. He will make sure to talk about his arrogance. But for now, he should be celebrating for this.

 ***One Week Later***

"I don't know sensei..."

"Now, Now Jiraya, it isn't such a big deal." Hiruzen told to his student that scratched the back of his head.

"It is, kind of. You are asking me to take another student when you know I was going to train Subaru."

Hiruzen nodded "You can train him once he is done in the academy Jiraya. But for now, I believe that you training Naruto would be beneficial for you two."

"How so?" Asked Jiraya confused and Hiruzen chuckled.

"You can bond with your godson, and at the same time, you can make him humbler."

"Why? Is he arrogant or something?" Jiraya asked and Hiruzen nodded slowly.

"He is way more advanced than anyone of his generation. He had the second spot in the class they graduated, only behind Itachi Uchiha."

Jiraya eyes widened "Wow. You sure trained him well."

Hiruzen nodded "I tried my best. So, will you accept?"

Jiraya grinned and gave him a thumb up "You can count on the great Jiraya-sama! Besides, I am curious to see how strong he really is."

Hiruzen smiled at him "You'll be surprised."

 ***Later That Day, Academy***

"Iruka, can you calm down? You had been sweating all day." Naruto said to this kid he met during the exam, Iruka Umino.

"I can't help it. I barely passed and I hope that my new sensei doesn't judge me from that."

Naruto smirked "Don't worry. You're great! And if your new sensei can't see that, then he is an idiot."

Iruka smiled to the younger kid "Thanks Naruto. But... are you allowed to say that?"

Naruto gave him a dry look "Who are you? My mom?"

"Okay class! It is time for team assignments!" The sensei screamed as she took out a notebook.

"First is an apprenticeship. For Naruto Namikaze. Your new sensei will be..." Her eyes widened reading the name "Jiraya of the Sannin!?"

After saying that, a cloud of smoke took over the class. Once it dispersed Jiraya appeared sitting down on top of a red toad that was in front of the class. He had his eyes closed with a smirk on his face "Did somebody say my name?"

Naruto passed a hand across his face knowing the man "Oh kami..."

 ***Training Ground 3***

"So, Naruto..." Jiraya said in front of his new student that was looking between bored and annoyed.

"What now, Pervy-sensei?"

Jiraya flinched at the name "Okay! First rule! You can't put names on your sensei!"

"Sure, Pervy-sensei."

Jiraya growled before smirking "Well, now for your real test..." He said waiting for Naruto to say something but nothing came. He looked at his bored/annoyed face. "What? No reaction?"

Naruto shrugged "Sarutobi-Sensei already told me about the 'real test'. So, what is it about?"

Jiraya smirked as he stood up. "Simple kid. For the next ten minutes, we are going to fight. If you impress me, you pass. If you don't..."

Naruto rolled his eyes for the cliché it sounds "I don't. I get it Pervy-sensei." He stood up and grabbed the handle of his sword "Ready when you are."

Jiraya smirk didn't flatter "Heh, you will see soon what I am about boy."

 ***10 Minutes Later***

Jiraya was holding his broken nose and flinched when he moved due to the multiple cuts in his body. "Okay! Guess we learned a lot of each other."

Naruto, still on the ground glared at his new sensei "What exactly? How to beat little kids?"

Jiraya grumbled "No. But how much my new student is going to annoy me."

Naruto smirked "Then it means that..."

Jiraya grinned "That's right! From now on you are the new student of the great Jiraya!"

Naruto smirked as he laid his head on the grass. 'I wonder how proud will Subaru be now...'

 ***Months Later***

Minato was sat in front of the jonins that had teams. "Now, who wants to nominate their team for the chunin exams held in Suna?"

Jiraya smirked as he raised his arm "I want to nominate Naruto Namikaze."

"You mean the little kid? Isn't that to dangerous?" A random jonin asked and Jiraya scoffed.

"If it was dangerous for him, I wouldn't nominate him. Besides, if it is alright with you Minato, he can participate. Right?" Jiraya said to his student that nodded.

"If the jonin sensei believes that his students are ready, then I will approve it." Minato said. In the end, Naruto was the only nominated to go to Suna.

All the jonins left, with the exception of Jiraya, due to Minato wanting to say something to him. "Do you really believe he is ready, sensei?"

Jiraya grinned "Like I said before; I wouldn't nominated him if I didn't believe in him. And kami knows how much the brat believes in himself."

Minato chuckled "I imagine. Subaru talks really highly of him. He says that when he grows up, he wants to be like him. Even though their age difference are only 5 minutes." He laughed at the end and gave his sensei one last look. "Please, make sure he comes back."

Jiraya gave him the thumbs up. "Don't worry Minato! Leave it to the great Jiraya-sama!"

 ***2 Months Later***

"BRO! You were so cool!" Subaru said while stuffing food into his mouth. Naruto smirked as he adjusted his new chunin vest.

"What can I say; I am a prodigy." He bragged and Jiraya smirked.

"What can you expect when you trained under the best?"

Naruto smirked back at him "You mean Sarutobi-sensei?"

Jiraya glared at his student "Why you brat..."

"Enough of arguing! We are here to celebrate Naru-chan's victory!" Kushina proclaimed as she entered the dining room with a cake that said 'Congratulations! Chunin Namikaze!'

Naruto and Subaru both eyed the cake with hungry eyes. Kushina made a gesture for them to dig in and they did.

She watched as one of her baby boys became a strong man. A man that she could be proud of.

Minato was sharing the same feeling, watching his sons interact as the great friends they are, while Jiraya bragged about how well he trained him and Sarutobi chuckling at the antics of those three.

He just wishes that he could be the one that train him to this point.

 ***6 Years Later***

"Jonin Naruto Namikaze reporting for duty." Naruto said as he entered the Hokage office. Minato looked at him with a smile.

"Good to see you Naruto. Now, we have an important mission for you to take."

Naruto nodded "Sure, what is it about?"

"You have to escort an important client back to the fire capital." Naruto face fell with that information.

"So, this 'important mission' is a C-rank?" He asked and Minato sighed.

"It might be seen as a C-Rank but this is highly important Naruto. The client is a close friend to the Daimyo and he requested you personally to escort him."

"Why me exactly?" Naruto asked suspiciously and Minato raised his hand to calm him down.

"I had my doubts first too, but he just wanted to see Konoha power from a younger generation. He wanted either you or Itachi."

Naruto nodded "He wants to see how are the prodigies of Konoha, huh?"

Minato nodded "Pretty much."

Naruto groaned as he walked out "Fine pops. But I won't like it!" Minato chuckled at the words of his son and checked the mission report. The client has 4 elite guards and one shinobi guard with Naruto. He will be traveling in a carriage with the 4 guards surrounding it and Naruto would go in the back. The client also has a bodyguard of an unknown name but that he trusts with his life.

What could go wrong?

 ***Somedays Later***

The mission was an utter and complete failure.

They were ambushed by some missing nins that beat them in the number games. Naruto managed to fight them back but the guards were killed. When the last one of them was killed he went into the carriage to see if the client was okay.

When he opened the door, he saw that both, him and the bodyguard were dead.

Now, Minato has his son bowed in front of him, waiting for his punishment for failing an important mission like this.

In any other case, this would be a suspension or no getting paid, but this wasn't any other case. The Daimyo has been asking for heads for the dead of his close friend. The elders had agreed with the Daimyo requests but Minato didn't.

He just can't kill his son.

The one that he and Kushina are so proud of.

The one that Subaru idolatrizes.

A prodigy of this village.

So, Minato had an idea that might hurt his son pride but that will save his life.

He will strip him of his rank and status as shinobi of this village.

Naruto, when he heard that, he looked with eyes full of emotions. First, surprise, then, sadness, then, anger and finally betrayal. Minato took the headband of his son head. The same headband that he had been wearing proudly since he was five. He took off his flak jacket, leaving him only with a blue kimono and grey baggy pants.

When Minato dismissed him, Naruto turned around and simple said: "I am going to hunt down the killer. And when I found him, I will come back. No sooner, no later."

He left leaving Minato confused and saw his son **shunshin** away. Minato, worried that the arrogance and pride of his son, would make him do something stupid, followed him.

He flashed to his home and Kushina stopped him "Minato; why doesn't Naruto has his jacket or headband? Is everything okay?"

"Where is he now?" Minato asked and Kushina pointed to the stairs.

"He arrived and went to his room. Why?"

Minato didn't answer, he just went upstairs to see what was his son planning. He was about to open his door, when Naruto did it first as he was carrying a small brown bag. "Naruto, what's that?"

"Some clothes and weapons that I will be needed." He said as he passed through him and downstairs. He rushed down to see Naruto saying goodbye to Kushina as she teared up. She turned to Minato.

"Minato! Do something! Stop him!" She begged as Minato took a deep breath. This is what he hates of being Hokage.

To choose between the village and family.

"Naruto Namikze; if you find the culprit of the murder, you will be forgiven. But until then, you won't get your rank back. Is that clear?"

Naruto bowed his head "As water, Lord Hokage." Naruto said as he left the house and Kushina begged him to stay.

He opened the door to see Suabru looking at him with a big grin. "Hey bro; going out again?" he asked and then noticed his clothes "And your stuff? Did you lose it?"

Naruto didn't say anything. He just looked at his dear little brother. The one that he loves more than anything. he ruffled his hair and simply said.

"Take care and grow strong."

With that said, he left the village for years to come.

 **And done! Man, that was the longest prologue I ever written. But I hope it was good and that you enjoyed it. I just want to say, that there will be no bashings in this story. If you feel that I bash Minato here, then I have to say that wasn't my intention. And that's all! Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any question or suggestion, follow and favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: First Clues


	2. Chapter 1: First Clues

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the first chapter of 'A Story Written in Blood'. I really enjoyed the last chapter so I decided to drop the next one sooner. Also, I discover that the translation that I was watching Naruto, was wrong with Jiraiya name. It is Jiraiya and not Jiraya. Thanks to the guy or girl that said it to me on the reviews, but the 'moron' part wasn't nescesary. And because I don't know what else to say, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 1: First Clues**

"What you want Jiraiya?" Naruto asked as he kept on walking. 3 days had passed since he left Konoha and he still has no idea where to start his search. And to top it all, his sensei came to scold him probably.

"Hey kid. Heard the news." Jiraiya said as he materialized in front of him making Naruto stop.

Naruto glared at the man "So what? You are going to tell me how I screw up? What a failure I am? Eh, Jiraiya!?"

Jiraiya sighed and passed a hand across his white spikey hair "Kid, if I am mad with someone, it is with whoever gave the mission. It never specified that there were going to be shinobis attacking. Even though you fight them off, they can't just do that to you."

Naruto stopped glaring at Jiraiya and turned to the ground "It doesn't matter. The decision was made and my honor was tarnished. The only way to clean it is to catch the son of a bitch that killed the client."

Jiraiya nodded "Yeah, Minato told me about the deal you two, kind of had. But it wasn't an order, Naruto. You need to go back. Your family is worried sick about you." Jiraiya pleaded and Naruto grip on his sword tightened.

"I can't just go back like nothing happened!" He screamed at his sensei "I failed the mission. Knowing how the village is, it already spread like wild fire. I am a shame to the village and if I go back, 3 days later, with nothing..." He didn't finish the sentence not wanting to think how much he would fall.

"Naruto; you are really going to go all the way this path?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto looked at him with a determined face.

"If it means redemption, I will."

Jiraiya nodded before smirking "Then, to make your trip easier, I, the great Jiraiya-sama, will assist you!" he exclaimed giving him a thumb up.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Aren't you busy with your spy network? And what about Subaru? Weren't you planning to train him?"

Jiraiya nodded "I am. But he can wait a year or two more. Besides, helping one of my students is more important. And about my spy network, it will help us to catch the assassin sooner. So, what you say kid?"

Naruto was watching at his sensei with surprise before smiling at him "Thanks Pervy-sensei."

Jiraiya eye twitched at that name "Look kid, if we are going to be together for a while, we really need to put some rules."

Naruto smirked as he passed Jiraiya "We know each other for 6 years now and I had been calling you the same. I thought you were used already."

"But I thought this is a redemption trip!"

"It is. But not to change your name."

Jiraiya grumbled before getting next to Naruto "So, do you have any clue yet?"

Naruto shook his head "Nothing yet. The chances of who the culprit is are too much. I don't know where to start."

Jiraiya nodded "I see." He grinned when an idea popped into his head "What about if we start with a friend of mine?"

Naruto gave him a dry look "We just started and you want to do your perverted writing already?"

Jiraiya looked offended "What!? No! I have my priorities straight! What I mean is that we could look for Tsunade-Hime." Jiraiya said with a smirk and Naruto nodded thinking about it.

"And how can she help? She doesn't have a spy network too, do she?"

"Nah, she would already lose it if that was the case." Jiraiya joked with a grin "Maybe she has an idea of who is related the culprit. I mean, Hime is really smart and sharp."

"And how does she know about my situation?"

Jiraiya chuckled sheepishly "Well... I was so worried that I end up telling her..."

Naruto groaned "Of course you did Pervy-sensei. Do you know where she is now?"

"According to my spies, in a town at the border of the land of fire. Matter of fact, we are only a couple of hours if we go across the trees!"

Naruto smirked "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he exclaimed feeling better now. He still doesn't have a concrete clue, but at least now he has some help.

He just hopes that Tsunade isn't too wasted when they meet.

 ***With Tsunade, Hours Later***

"I don't know why you two thinks that I might know something." Tsunade said as she took a sip of sake. Jiraiya chuckled.

"C'mon Hime, can you think of something at least?"

Tsunade glared at him before turning at Naruto that was serving himself a little bit of sake, while Shizune was telling him he was too young for that. She sighed "Why don't you go to Iwa or Kumo?"

Naruto turned his attention to the slug sannin "Iwa and Kumo... why didn't we thought of that before!?"

Jiraiya smirked "Just as I expected from my Hime! Okay brat; we are closer to Iwa so we start there." Jiraiya said to his student that nodded with a smirk.

"Got it."

Tsunade looked at his former teammate and godson and sighed. She stood up and walked to them. She took off the necklace that belonged to her grandfather and handed it too Naruto. "Keep this with you. I hope that it will help you."

Naruto accepted it and looked at Tsunade to the eye "I thought this was important to you. Why hand it to me?"

Tsunade smiled at Naruto "Because I believe in you."

Naruto smirked as he put the necklace around his neck. "Thanks Grandma. I promise you I will survive."

Jiraiya and Naruto were leaving the small town and Jiraiya chuckled "She really trusts you kid."

Naruto was looking at the crystal gem with a small smile "Yeah. Better not let her down or she will beat us both to dead."

Jiraiya shivered at the thought making Naruto smirk as they continue their road to the land of earth.

 ***Iwagakure, Tsuchikage Office***

"Seeing the son of the flash like this... gives me a pleasure I can't express." Onoki, the third Tsuchikage mocked Naruto that glared at the small man.

"You are lucky that they asked me the sword or I would already cut you." Jiraiya slapped him on the back of the head as he laughed nervously.

"Sorry Lord Tsuchikage. He is still mad for an accident that happened days ago." Jiraiya apologized and Onoki grinned.

"Oh yes. They dishonored you, didn't they? For failing that one mission." Naruto gritted his teeth as he took a step forward.

"Why you..."

"Okay, okay! Time out!" Jiraiya said, trying to avoid his student to become dust. "Onoki, as I see, you already know the situation. So, we came to know if you know anything about it."

Onoki scoffed "Even if I knew anything about that, why should I tell you? You are the son of Iwa's biggest enemy. I should kill you and parade you around the plaza."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Onoki said "Boy, you have nothing to offer me. And in the few things that you have, what can you give me? Eh?"

"A soldier." Naruto said and Jiraiya and Onoki raised their eyebrows.

"Explain yourself boy."

"Right now, I am not a shinobi of any village. Kind like a nuke-nin but I don't have any village wanting my head. So, I can offer my services to your village in exchange of information. Is that good, Lord Tsuchikage?"

Onoki glared at Naruto before smirking "We are going to do this boy; if you tie a lose end I have, I will look for information about the culprit. Until then, don't come back. Is that clear?"

Naruto nodded with a smirk "Sure. Who is our lucky winner?"

Onoki smirk widened "His name is Deidara. Good luck."

 **And done! I know, I know, this was way shorter than the first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. And also, I hope that you are excited for next chapter because there is going to be a fight between Naruto and Deidara! Yay! Here in my country is late so if you have any questions, PM me or leave it on the Reviews, I'll answer them the best I can. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Artist and the Swordsman


	3. Chapter 2: The Artist and the Swordsman

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 2 of 'A Story Written in Blood'. In this one, like I promised, we are going to have the first fight scene. I hope I will do a good job. And I don't know what else to say, so let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Jutsu Name**

 **Chapter 2: The Artist and the Swordsman**

"So, Deidara is hiding at this temple?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"That's what my spies said. And they are usually right."

Naruto nodded and sighed "Then let's get this over with. The sooner this guy is dead, the sooner I'll get my information."

Jiraiya nodded as both started to walk to the temple. When they arrived, they noticed the door of the temple was destroyed by an explosion apparently. They got in, and saw a blonde kid, Deidara they think, sat with his legs crossed giving them his back.

"You also came to kill me? Hm." Deidara sked and Naruto smirked.

"Well, it seems that you already know what's coming." He said getting into stance. Deidara smirked as he stood up and looked at him.

"Yeah, that I am going to show you my art. Hm."

Naruto smirk widened "Bring it."

Jiraiya sighed and passed a hand across his face. "I'll leave this to you kid. I'll be out if you need me." He said getting out of the temple.

Once Jiraiya was out, Deidara chuckled "Are you sure that was a good idea, swordsman-san? Hm."

"Sensei would made things way too easy. Besides, I need to practice from time to time." Naruto said as Deidara stuffed his hands into some brown bags strapped to his hips.

"Happy to help then. Hm."

Deidara snapped his hands out and from there, three small clay birds went flying to him. Naruto dodged the first two as he rushed towards his opponent but the third one that was about to touch him, so he took out his katana and was about to cut the bird when Deidara smirked and made one hand sign.

" **Katsu."**

The bird exploded on Naruto's face, creating a cloud of smoke. Deidara let out a short chuckle "A lot of bark but no bite, huh. Hm."

"I have to say, I never saw that jutsu before." Deidara heard behind him and turned to see Naruto with his sleeve burned off and with burn marks on his face.

"You survived." Deidara said before grinning "This will make things only more interesting! Hm." After saying that he stuffed his hands again in his bags and threw more clay birds. Naruto unsheathed his sword again and made a cut on the floor as he made one hand sign

" **Futon: Kaze no Kabe! (Wind Release: Wind Wall)"** A few meters from the cut, a wall of wind emerged and blocked each of the birds that were send to him.

" **Katsu!"** Deidara said again detonating the birds making the wall vanish. Naruto rushed again to him trying to slash him. When he was in range, Deidara jumped back sending to his direction some spiders made out of clay. Naruto jumped to the right and once he landed threw his next jutsu.

" **Futon: Sessaku Senpu! (Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind)"** He made a cut with his sword on the ground and from there, a small whirlwind was created heading towards Deidara in full speed. He saw this and made the hand signs to block the attack.

" **Doton: Doryuheki! (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)"** He planted both hands on the ground and in front of him, a wall made out of the earth emerged blocking the incoming tornado and destroying it. Naruto using the opportunity to attack, vanished with **shunshin** and appeared behind Deidara. Deidara turned around to see how his opponent was going to cut him with his weapon.

Naruto's stabbed Deidara with his sword but something happened. Deidara's body lose color until it was completely white. Like the projectiles he sends him...

Naruto noticed the trap and jumped back as retrieved the sword from the explosive body, just in as the explosion took place destroying the wall and making a small crater.

Deidara popped from the ground as he used a jutsu to get underground, replacing himself with a clay version of himself. He noticed Naruto staring at him with a small smirk on his face. "I admit... you are way better than expected." Naruto praised and Deidara smirked as well.

"Don't cut yourself short, swordsman-san. I honestly thought this would be over in a minute. Hm."

Naruto took out his sword again and got into stance "Ready to continue?"

Deidara grinned as he stuffed his hands into the bags "Whenever you want. Hm."

 ***Outside with Jiraiya***

"...And Maki-chan was about to swallow his seed when he pushed her head to swallow his length..." Jiraiya mused as he was writing the next copy of his Icha-Icha Paradise series and let a small giggle. He had a small blush and a perverted smile as he wrote on the piece of paper. Everything was fine until...

 ***BOOM***

"Eh?" Jiraiya asked as he looked smoke coming from the temple. He got closer to hear the explosions getting louder and more frequent.

 ***BOOM***

 ***BOOM***

 ***BOOM***

When he arrived to the temple, he felt his eye twitch. It was almost in ruins.

Walls and windows destroyed, multiple cuts and slashes on the remaining walls and on the floor, some craters and he could see some fire coming from somewhere.

"Dammit kid... why you always leave such a mess?" Jiraiya whined as he went to finish the fight quickly.

"I hope this isn't somewhere important for the geezer."

 ***Back with Naruto and Deidara***

The battle between the two shinobis didn't stop. They climbed to the roof of the temple where the showdown continued.

" **Katsu!"** Deidara screamed with a maniacal grin on his face as he made more clay animals explode. Naruto dodged the explosions as he circled the mad bomber looking for an opening. When he saw one, he rushed to Deidara that threw clay snakes. Naruto made a cross hand sign.

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"** 4 Naruto's popped into existance and each one grabbed one snake.

" **Katsu!"**

The snakes exploded creating a smoke curtain that Naruto used to go behind Deidara, that turned around to receive a shoulder tackled to the stomach that pushed him off the temple. He twisted in mid-air and created from the last's bits of his clay, a giant hawk, big enough to carry him to land safely.

Once he landed, Naruto followed him and landed in front of him. Deidara grin came back as he panted a little. "Good one, swordsman-san. You took me by surprise. Hm."

Naruto shrugged with an arrogant smirk "Yeah, but the next time will be the last one." he said ready to take his sword out, but raised a brow when Deidara made a face of awe. "What now?"

"Look behind you..." Was all that Deidara said and Naruto scoffed.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"No, no. This isn't a trick. I want to show you our creation! Hm." Deidara exclaimed confusing Naruto that turned around to see the temple about to crumble.

"Oh crap... I hope it wasn't somewhere important for the geezer..." He mused and Deidara clapped his hands.

"Don't you see? We just created art! Hm." Deidara exclaimed and Naruto got confused.

"Art?"

"Yes! Art! Look at this! The chaos! The destruction! The spontaneity! It is beautiful! Hm." Deidara explained and Naruto nodded unsure.

"Riiiiiight... so, we are going to continue or what?"

Deidara shook his head "Swordsman-san; we cannot kill each other after this. We are destined to do this till the end of times! Don't you see!? Hm."

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance "Look, I don't have anything personal against you, but I need you dead to have some important information."

Deidara perked up "Information? What you say if we make a deal? Hm."

Naruto eyed him warily "What kind of deal?"

"A beneficial one. I'll help you get this information that you need and in exchange you let me do my art in peace and if you feel, you can help me. Hm." Deidara offered and Naruto thought about it.

"And how can you help me?"

Deidara shrugged "The best I can. Besides, the more people helping the better, right? Hm."

Naruto nodded slowly "And what you want me to do exactly?"

"Just to make sure that I am not disturbed when working. So, do we have a deal? Hm." Deidara asked stretching his arm and Naruto looked at his hand noticing the mouth. Deidara chuckled, "Relax, it isn't going to bite you. Hm."

Naruto sighed as he shook his hand "Deal. But there is a problem. I need you dead, remember?"

Deidara nodded slowly while cupping his chin "True... that might be troublesome. Hm."

"Well, I can help in that." They heard Jiraiya said that was sat on a tree branch.

"How?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya gave him a thumb up.

"Don't worry kid! Leave it all to me! You two go and search for more clues while Onoki gets the info."

Naruto smiled and nodded to his sensei "Thanks, Pervy-Sensei."

"Would it kill you to show respect!?"

Deidara chuckled as he and Naruto started to leave "So, do you have a name I can call you? Hm."

Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes with a smirk "Naruto."

Deidara nodded with a grin "Very well, Naruto-dana! Let's go! Hm." Naruto rolled his eyes already regretting his decision.

 ***Tsuchikage Office***

"So, the brat actually killed him." Onoki said and Jiraiya nodded "Yup. Well, more like killed himself with one of his explosions."

Onoki face remained blank "I see... a deal is a deal, I'll try to get the more information I can so you can leave my village."

Jiraiya nodded with a smirk. He turned around to the door where a girl with pink eyes and black hair was out with a shocked face, thinking that the person she admired was just murdered.

She tightened her fist 'He'll pay...'

 **And done! That was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing this fight scene, even though I am not that good. Now, before I leave, a question:**

 **Should I add one last person to the group?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **Leave your answer on the Reviews or PM me. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Rapper Demon


End file.
